Electric love
by AlexaCreepy
Summary: Melisa es una chica reservada y antisocial, fuera de casa es la persona mas calláda y seria del mundo, pero dentro de su casa es la famosa BelinMetal, la segunda mejor gamer, el primero es alguien con un nombre predeterminado, un asesino, ¿Se enamorara de él? O acaso ¿Se enamorará de Ben Drowned?
1. Prólogo

Hola, ¿Como estan?, probablemente no me conoscan, tal vez si, bueno, en fin, hoy les traigo un fanfic de Ben Drowned.

...

Prólogo

Los pasillos de ese horrible lugar resonaban, con cada paso se hacercaba mas a la salida, las paredes de ladrillos llenas de musgo y grietas hacían que fuera un blanco fácil, todo pasaba rapido y a latir de corazón, ella lo veia a camara lenta, corría en busca de una salvación, un milagro o hacer tiempo, todo comenzó a verse en camara lenta, sus respiros, sus latidos, sus pasos, aferrada a su rifle miraba hacia delante, la salida estaba cerca, unos pasos mas, pero algo la detuvo... una bala, una bala que venia del suelo.

-¡Maldito camper!-

-¡¿Qué?!, dios mio que mala suerte-

-Era la última, LA ULTIMA, joder- dije aparentemente a la nada.

-Belin, tienes muy mala suerte para este juego, siempre te tocan los campers-

-Lo sé, bueno, me tengo que desconectar, bye- dije al aparato que tenia agarrado a mi cabeza.

-Sale, adios, mañana jugamos- respondió.

Apagé la consola y me tire en mi cama mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Comenzare a contar mi historia, yo soy Melisa, tengo 16 años, tengo el cabello negro con rayos azules en el fleco y a los costados, soy de tez blanca, muy blanca, no soy nada social, me encantan los videojuegos, y es muy común encontrarme jugando en linea, de hecho los unicos amigos que tengo viven a kilometros de mi y solo puedo comunicarme con ellos por Internet, me gusta mucho el anime y los creepypastas, tambien me gusta leer, bueno, se preguntaran ¿Por que el chico con el que hablaba me llama Belin?, pues es fácil, ese es el nickname que siempre uso, "BelinMetal" no se porque siempre me ha gustado, hay personas que llegan a confundirme con un hombre, bueno soy una de los mejores 10 jugadores del mundo, la segunda para ser exactos, siempre eh querido conocer al primero, pero nunca nadie lo ha visto, los hackers profesionales cada vez que intentan rastrearlo tiene una dirección diferente, y ya ha habido el caso en el que localizan su dirección y cuando se dirigen a la localidad la persona que es dueño o dueña del lugar aparecen muertos, su nickname es "Nerlel10", pero es mas conocido como el jugador asesino, se dice que cuando juegas una partida con o contra él, elige a uno de los peores jugadores para ir a su casa, asesinarlo y jugar otra partida para buscar otra victima, pero son solo leyendas, lo unico que se sabe de él es que tiene la misma edad que yo, seguro que no es ningún asesino.

O

La maestra hablaba mientras yo tomaba nota, las cosas que decía no eran interesantes, odio la escuela, si voy a trabajar de algo es con los videojuegos, ganando dinero en los torneos es mas que suficiente, jugar es mi pasión, además de que no quiero ser como mis ineptos e inutiles compañeros, que lo unico que sabes hacer es joder a los demás.

El timbre de salida sonó, me levante y tomé mi libreta, salí del salón para irme a casa, pero fui interceptada por alguien.

-Miren quien es, Melisa Gregori, o la chica gamer sin vida social- gritó la chica que estaba delante de mí.

-N-no quiero problemas Leina- Dije con voz tímida.

-Hay, que linda, no quieres problemas- Agregó burlándose.

-¡Leina Butterwick!, ¡Dejala en paz, no permitiré que sigas molestando a tus compañeros!- Gritó una maestra desde atrás de mí.

Leila me miro con mirada asesina, salí corriendo de la escuela para apresurarme a llegar a casa.

Abrí la puerta, entre y la cerré de un portazo, camine hacia adelante, tomé una manzana roja que estaba en la mesa y la lance al aire varias veces.

-¡Los odio, no tienen derecho a molestarme, ellos no ven mi vida, solo molestan para alimentar su ego, idiotas!- Grité golpeando la pared, estaba furiosa, tenía que desquitarme con algo.

Mordí la manzana y subi por las escaleras mordiendo repetidas veces la manzana hasta que solo quedó la basura, entré a mi cuarto, tine lo que quedó de mi manzana en el bote de basura que estaba en mi cuarto, cerre la puerta y me recargue en ella, miré mis pies, poco a poco me fui deslizando hasta abajo hasta terminar con mis rodillas en el pecho, acto seguido abracé mis piernas.

-¿Por qué me molestan?, ¿Yo no eh hecho nada?- dije desanimada.

Miré el control de mi xbox sobre el buro, ese control era el mejor, yo lo mande a hacer con cobertura de oro, botones de metal, cables de cobre y la "x" del centro hecha con plata, un control especial para mí, un control que me ayudaba a desquitarme, recuerdo haberme cortado los dedos con algun botón, la sangre correr por el control y yo no me detenia hasta terminar la partida para curarme y limpiar el control.

Me levanté y lo tomé, apreté la "x" del centro para encender la consola, el sonido limpio de la consola encendida comenzó a sonar, prendí la tele la cual estaba en el canal donde debe estar para poder jugar, me senté en mi cama y conecté mi sesión, las invitaciones a grupos no paraban hasta que la de mis amigos llegaron, conecté el microfono al control y acepté las solicitudes.

-Hola- dije alegremente.

-Hola, Belin, no lo vas a creer- dijo uno de mis amigos muy emocionado.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasó?- Pregunté.

-Estabamos jugando call of duty, hasta que un gamertag conocido apareció- Dijo otro.

-¿Cuál gamertag?-

-Nerlel10- dijo emocionado.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Jugaron con él?!-

-¡Si!- dijeron a coro los dos amigos con quien estaba.

-¡Qué genial!, ¿Y que tal juega?- pregunté mientras escogia un juego.

-No lo podíamos matar, y bueno... yo que en ultimo lugar- agregó uno de ellos.

-Genial- Tomé una caja de Halo, me había decidido a jugar halo reach, el sonido de notificación sono en la pantalla, imaginé que sería que un amigo se conecto.

-Be-Belin...- Tratamudeo uno de mis amigos.

-¿Qué?- contesté sacando el disco de su caja.

-Nerlel s-se unió al grupo...- agrego el otro.

Me sorprendí al oirlo, me dirigí hacia la pantalla, tomé el control y cheque las personas del grupo, efectivamente Nerlel10 estaba ahí.

-BelinMetal- Habló -Jugemos un 1 contra 1 ¿Te parece?- se escuchó entre interferencia.

-Sí- hice una pausa -¿Va a haber apuesta?-

-Sí, si pierdes te mataré, si ganas serás el mejor jugador del mundo y me mostraré ante ti-

-Interesante...-

-Belin, no aceptes- dijo uno de mis amigos.

-Te estas poniendo en peligro- Agregó el otro.

-Acepto- dije sin hacer caso a las advertencias de mis amigos -Siempre y cuando sea Halo o Call of duty-

-¿Qué?, ¿Me tienes miedo en Gears?- Habló nuevamente Nerlel entre interferencia.

-No, es solo que soy conocida por ser una mierda en gears, por eso soy la segunda, puesto que en todos los juegos que recien juego soy dificil de vencer-

El comenzó a reir.

-Esta bien, jugemos call of duty-

-Perfecto- acepté.

La invitación al juego me llegó, el juego que estaba dentro de la consola era ese, la acepte sin más, el inico del juego comenzó, apreté repetidas veces el boton "A" hasta que me uni al menú de jugadores de una partida privada.

-¿Tienes listos tus equipamentos?- dijo de nuevo entre interferencia.

-Sí, iniciala- respondí.

La partida comenzó, el mapa de call of duty ghost apareció, una fábrica, un mapa pequeño a decir verdad, me lo encontraría muy fácil, en los mapas chicos mi mejor táctica era ahorrar balas y usar un cuchillo.

Avancé por los pasillos y baje por el subterraneo del centro del mapa, localice un jugador un el mapa, ese punto rojo que se havercaba a la flecha que representaba mi personaje, me voltee y enseguida el punto rojo desapareció, seguí el camino al que me dirigía, la risa con interferencia de Nerlel se escucho, ahora sabia lo que sucedia.

-Un momento... ¡Estas hackeando el juego!- Grité.

El comenzó a reir a carcajadas seguidas por interferencia.

-Te quejas tanto, pareces niña- dijo entre carcajadas e interferencia.

-¡Soy mujer idiota!, ¡Y no hay nada mas que odie que los campers, exepto lo hackers!- Grité furiosa.

-Vale, jugaré bien- Dijo.

-Bien, pero la siguiente cosa rara que pase abandonaré la partida y no contará como que tu ganaste- agrege mas calmada.

Seguí jugando, no sucedía nada raro, pasaba por los pasillos sin tener respuesta de disparos o algo por el estilo, hasta que vi un jugador cruzar de un lugar a otro, el tipo de partida era uno en el que si matabas a tu contrincante una vez el juego terminaba, pero solo tenías una bala y el cuchillo.

Caminé detrás de él sin hacer movimientos bruscos para que su radar no me detectara, rápidamente apunté a su cabeza y dispare la bala, acto seguido el juego termino mostrando la última kill cam.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Perdi?!- Se escucho entre interferencia -Vale, ganaste, me mostraré ante ti- despues de decir eso la notificación de que había salido del grupo llegó.

-¡¿Eh?!, ¡Idiota pero donde nos encontraremos! ¡O por lo menos de donde es!- Grité, mis amigos comenzaron a reir.

-Por lo menos ahora eres la mejor jugadora- dijo uno de ellos.

Sonrei ante su comentario, era cierto.

-Bien, y ahora ¿Que jugamos?- les pregunté.

...

Pos bueno, hasta aqui el primer cap.

Espero les haya gustado, hasta la proxima :)


	2. Nerlel10

Holi :D ¿Como estan?, bueno, aqui les dejo el capítulo 1

* * *

><p>Electric love<p>

Capítulo 1: Nerlel 10

-Bien, ¿Que quieren jugar?- les pregunté.

Justo despues de eso el sumbido agudo de una diadema con poca pila o que no funcionaba bien se escuchó, pero la diferencia de este sumbido era que era más fuerte y mas agudo.

Lancé la diadema haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared, cuando el sumbido paró la recogí, la conecte y hable.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Dije

-¿Belin?, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó uno de mis amigos.

-¿Hola?, ¿Me escuchan?- pregunté sin obtener respuesta -Mierda, esta porqueria se rompió-

Miré el reloj de la consola, era demaciado tarde para salir a comprar otra, por eso siempre eh odiado estudiar por las tardes, les mandé un mensaje diciendoles que mi diadema se habia roto, a mi no me gustaba mucho jugar si no hablaba con alguien, y como no podía hablar decidí apagar la consola e irme a la cama, eran poco mas de las 10 y ultimamente estaba durmiendo poco.

Me dirigí al armario, saqué una playera negra de tirantes y unos shorts cortos blancos, me los puse y me dispuse a dormir, me metí en las sabanas calientes de mi cama y cerré los ojos.

Unos segundos despues de cerrar los ojos escuché el sonido de mi xbox cuando se prende, abrí los ojos y miré mi pantalla, la tenue luz blanca que salia de ella se veía en el cuarto, tomé el control e intenté apagarlo, pero me di cuenta de que el control no estaba funcionando, me acerqué a la consola para apretar el boton que lo a pagaría, a punto de apagarlo llegó una notificación.

"Nerlel10 esta en linea"

Lo extraño era que nunca lo había agregado como amigo y no había ninguna sesión iniciada, apreté el botón para apagarlo, pero este no se apagaba, nueva mente la notificación llegó, pero a diferencia de la anterior esta estaba en negro, volví a apretar en botón de apagado, las notificaciones comenzaron a aparecer una tras otra, siempre diciendo lo mismo, apreté el boton de apagado repetidas veces, la consola no se apagaba, desconecté el cable del xbox, este enseguida se apagó, me tranquilicé unos segundos hasta que oí el motor de la consola, la pantalla mostraba una sola notificación "No debiste haber hecho eso", un liquido negro comenzó a salir de la pantalla mientras el sonido de las notificaciones seguía, el líquido hacía una linea recta hacia la derecha y la izquierda, pero no llegaba a mi, una risa se escuchó desde la televisión.

Mire la televisión, tenia miedo, una mano comenzó a salir de la televisión, hasta que la cabeza de un chico comenzó a salir, puso sus manos sobre el suelo y se arrastró hasta salir de la televisión, se levantó y con la cabeza de lado y una sonrisa tetrica se acercó a mi con paso lento.

Yo estaba tirada en el piso, no me podía mover, estaba paralizada por el miedo, el chico se acercó hasta mí, se arrodilló, me miró con unos ojos negros que chorreaban un liquido negro.

-Bu- dijo muy cerca de mí.

Yo no podía gritar, no me podía mover, el miedo no me dejaba hacer nada, él comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Amo esa cara de terror en las personas- dijo estre risa -Pero no me tengas miedo, tu ganaste la apuesta, soy alguien que cumple sus palabras- agregó en un tono amable.

Lo miré confusa y con miedo.

-Hey, hola, ya te dije que no te haría nada, mato pero no muerdo- dijo pasando su mano frente a mí.

Poco a poco me fui levantando.

-T-T-Tu eres... B-B-Ben Drowned- dije señalandolo con miedo.

-Bueno, si, así muchos me conocen, pero tambien soy Nerlel10, al ahora segundo mejor jugador del mundo, vamos, no me tengas miedo, esta bien fue divertido asustarte cuando me presente, pero ya pasó, no te hare daño- extendió su mano hacia mí en forma de saludo.

Tragué saliva y estreche su mano tranquilizandome.

-L-lo siento... no volveré a asustarme así- tartamudeé.

Solté su mano y comenzó a reir.

-Bien, como perdí no te puedo matar, pero tu si me vas a matar-

-¿Eh?- pregunte confundida.

-Este yo... em... yo... tu tele y tu xbox ya no sirven-

-¡¿EH?!- corrí hacia mi consola, la conecte e intenté prenderla, el motor se prendió como si todo estubiera bien, pero segundos despues explotó.

Me levanté sorprendida y frustrada.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡¿SABES LO IMPORTANTE QUE ES PARA MI ESA CONSOLA?! ¡PEDI UN MALDITO CONTROL DE ORO PARA JUGAR! ¡COMPRE UNA TELEVISION DE NO SE CUALTAS PULGADAS PARA JUGAR MEJOR! ¡PARA QUE LLEGUES TU MS. PETER PAN Y HECHES A PERDER TODO- Grité furiosa.

-Si, si, ya, ya entendí, te tomas muy encerio esto, bajale dos rayitas- dijo retrocediendo -Ya entendí que ya no me tienes miedo-

-¡No me voy a calmar!, ¡Me pagaras la tele y la consola!, ¡Y la diadema también!- Grité acercandome a él mientras el retrocedía.

Las puertas de la entrada de la casa se escucharon, ¡Eran mis padres!

-Si, si lo pagaré, tranquila-

-Mierda- jale a Ben de un brazo y lo metí a mi armario.

-¿Q-Qué haces?- pregunto una vez dentro, cerré las puertas- ¡Oye sacame de aqui!- Gritó golpeando la puerta.

-Shh, espera, no hagas ruido, mis padres llegaron, guarda silencio- le dije en voz baja, él dejo de hacer ruido.

-¡Melisa!, ya llegamos, ¿Con quien estas?- gritó mi madre.

-Am... ¡Con nadie!, ¡Estaba hablando con unos amigos por internet!-

-¡¿Y de quien era esa voz?!- volvió a preguntar.

-¡Era uno de mis amigos, se desconectó el microfono y tenía muy fuerte el volumen!-

-¡Bien, entonces bajale al volumen!- Gritó terminando con la conversación.

Abrí la puerta del armario dejando que Ben saliera.

-¿Para que me metiste en el armario?- preguntó en voz baja.

Puse el seguro de mi cuarto.

-Era por si venían, lo siento-

-Bien, no importa, mira por lo de tu tele y tu xbox no tengo dinero, pero puedo conseguirte unos iguales, ¿Te parece?- preguntó aun en voz baja.

-Si- respondí.

Él suspiró.

-Gracias, me tengo que ir, volveré lo juro- dijo acercandose a mi ventana.

-Espera, ¿Y el liquido negro?-

-¿Uh?, ¡A ese!- señaló el líquido -Es una ilusión- chasqueó los dedos y el liquido desapareció.

-Bien, gracias, mas te vale volver Nerlel-

-Si, volvere, adios- saltó por la ventana.

Me acerqué a la ventana para cerrarla y me dispuse a dormir.

O

Ben POV

Caminé por las calles silenciosas, hasta llegar a la mansión abandonada, entre a ella y me dirigí a la puerta secreta.

-Llegaste tarde Ben, ¿Sucedió algo?- Me preguntó Slender que estaba leyendo un libro.

-N-No, n-nada-

Él me miró y cerró el libro.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-No sucedió nada-

Él me levantó con uno de sus tentáculos, iba a ver mis recuerdos.

-Ben... eres un pervertido- dijo mientras me soltaba.

-¡Oye! No es mi culpa que se haya cambiado frente a su televisión y yo casualmente estaba ahí- respondí un poco sonrojado.

-¿Qué?, ¿Tu enano?, ¿Viendo a una chica desnuda?, no me hagas reír- hablo Jeff burlandose.

-¡Oye!, al menos yo pude ver a alguien sexy y no a Jane-

-¡Cállate!, ¡Eso no fue a propósito enano!- respondió furioso.

-Tsk- a veces Jeff me desesperaba, pero era mi mejor amigo, subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, cerré la puerta de un azoton y puse el seguro.

-"Genial, ahora debo una tele y un xbox a una chica que vi casi desnuda"- pense, la recorde cambiandose y no pude evitar sonrojarme -"N-no era nada plana, y e-era bonita, no solo eso, e-es gamer y... ¡Joder! Me oiré como pervertido pero... Quisiera tocar todo lo que vi"- pensé sonrojandome más.

-Bien, hora de jugar zelda- me dije a mi mismo.

O

Melisa POV

Desperté con ganas de jugar, pero el hambre me ganaba con todo, baje y mis padres estaban preparandose el desayuno como siempre.

-Hola Melisa, ¿Tienes hambre?, come un poco de huevo y en el refrigerador hay leche- dijo mi mamá amablemente.

-Si, gracias mamá- Tome mi plato y serví en el lo que había.

-¿Que pasa Meli?- Preguntó mi padre -¿Con que soñaste hoy?- agregó, mi padre siempre fue una persona que hacía reír a la gente con todo, él era psicológico y sabía mucho sobre los sueños.

-Soñé que una historia de terror me visitaba, ¡Pero yo me convertía en la gamer numero uno del mundo!, el rompió mi consola y la tele y dijo que iba a conseguir otra- dije con la boca llena.

-Quizas es que ¡Alguien venga por ti! Y te convertiras en su centro de atención- dijo alegremente mi padre, comencé a reír ante su comentario.

-Claro pa...-

-¡Qurido se hace tarde!- gritó mi madre mirando su reloj.

-¡Es verdad!, ¡Lo siento hija, luego hablamos!- dijo mi padre tomando su portafolio.

-Adios hija, cuidate y ve a la escuela- agregó mi madre dandome un beso en la frente.

Ambos salieron corriendo de la casa.

-De nuevo... tengo que recoger sus platos- me dije a mi misma.

Me levanté y llevé todos los platos al lava trastes, todos aun tenian comida.

Subí a mi cuarto, tenía tantas ganas de jugar con mi xbox, entre al cuarto y noté algo que me sorprendió, mi xbox había cambiado a un xbox edición especial de Gears, y la tele era mas grande, en la tele había una nota.

"Lo prometido es deuda, y estaba en deuda contigo por haber descompuesto tu tele y tu xbox, aun no consigo la diadema, pero muy pronto la tendras, mientras tanto tendras que conformarte con tu kinect.

Atte: B.D."

En ese momento casi me dio un paro cardiaco, no fue un sueño, ¡De verdad vi a Ben Drowned!

Tomé el control de oro que estaba sobre mi mesita de noche, prendí el xbox y configure el control, descargué mi cuenta y enseguida me conecté a internet y las invitaciones invarieronmis mensajes como siempre, al poco tiempo los mensajes de mis dos amigos llegaron, como siempre la acepté enseguida.

-Hola- hablé siguiendo el consejo de Ben.

-¿Qué pasó con tu diadema Belin?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-Fue culpa de Nerlel- frunci el seño.

-¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿Lo conociste?!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Si...- hice una pausa -Pero preferiría no hablar de eso-

-Am... de acuerdo ¿Qué jugamos gamer numero uno?- preguntó uno de mis amigos.

-Lo que quieran-

O

Ben POV

Estaba jugando mi juego favorito, Zelda, cuando fui interrumpido por la aguda voz de alguien.

-Ben...- voltee a ver a la persona de donde provenía la voz, una pequeñita que se escondía tras un oso de peluche -¿Jugas conmigo?-

-Sally... estoy jugando- Suspiré.

Ella me miró con una cara que te comunicaba algo "Porfavor".

-Bien, ¿Que quieres jugar?, y no me salgas con las muñecas porque sabes que no- de dije guardando el juego.

-Lo que quieras- respondió.

-Bien, siéntate- le ordene haciendo espacio en el sillon donde estaba.

Ella se sentó y le di un control de xbox, puse el halo puesto que era el unico juego que ella jugaba sin que estubiera jodiendo sobre como moverse, iniciamos una partida en swat, puesto que ella lo eligió.

-Odio el color azul- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No puedes cambiarte de color...-

-¿Ben?-

Los enemigos que estaban en el color rojo eran tres personas, RiGred, BadDog300 y BelinMetal, me puse nervioso, hasta que uno de los jugadores de la partida rompió el silencio.

-Vale, va a empezar la partida y estamos en directo... un momento, ¡Oh dios mio, BelinMetal y Nerlel10 estan en la misma partida!, ¡COMO ENEMIGOS!-

Sally me miró con duda y señaló la pantalla.

Suspire y comence a explicar -BelinMetal es la mejor jugadora de videojuegos, y como ya sabes yo soy Nerlel10, antes era el mejor hasta que ayer ella me venció- mis manos comenzaron a temblar.

-Te tomas muy encerio esto Ben, acaso ¿Le tienes miedo?- preguntó.

-¿Bromeas?, estoy ancioso por recuperar mi lugar, si gano hay alguien que lo grabará y todos sabrán que seguiré siendo el numero uno...-

-Pero si pierdes...-

-Mi reputación bajara y seré el sugundo- Terminé de explicar.

El juego comenzó y ella jugaba como si nada, pero yo intentaba evitar que mataran a Sally y matar a todos, al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que Belin estaba aciendo lo mismo, el chico narraba lo que pasaba.

-¡Es segundo control de Nerlel no ha muerto ni una vez!, ¡Y ni se diga de Nerlel, ha matado 14 veces en el primer minuto del juago y solo ha muerto una!- tenía una sonrisa de victoria, si seguía asi y empatabamos yo ganaría, o eso pensaba -¡BelinMetal ha matado 17 veces en un minuto y no ha muerto!, ¡y uno de los jugadores que mató fue Nerlel!-

-¡¿Qué?!- Grité sorprendido -¡¿Ella fue quien me mató?!- desde ese momento me puse mas nervioso y empecé a jugar mal.

No jugaba tan mal pero no podía matar a tantos como normalmente hacía, yo tenia 34 muertes en 2 minutos, mientras ella tenia 36, era un espectáculo de balas de un DMR, un disparo tras otro y tras otro, ella y yo eramos los primeros en cada equipo.

-¡La logré matar!- Grité emocionado.

Sally comenzó a reir.

-Am... lo siento, te emocionarias igual si fueras como yo- "Seguro me oí como un invecil" me dije a mi mismo.

-Si, ciertamente no te entiendo ni "J", pero al menos lo intento- dijo intentando inútilmente matar a alguien.

Estaba empatado con Belin, mismas muertes y mismos numeros de veces que morimos, 49 a 49, si uno de los dos mataba al ultimo nuestro equipo ganaba y quien ganara sería el jugadir numero uno.

Ella, frente a mi, la mira estaba sobre su cabeza, apreté el gatillo.

-Fin del juego-la voz de la persona que anunciaba lo que pasaba en halo se escucho.

-B-B-Ben... ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Sally.

Deje caer el control.

-P-perdí...-dije sorprendido -Perdí mientras quedó grabado...-

* * *

><p>:O omg xD bueno hasta aqui el cap. Espero les haya gustado y me despido, adios.<p> 


	3. Gamers

**Holi, ¿Como entan mis lectorcitas? :3 bueno, yo les dejo capítulo, no se olviden de dejar review ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Electric Love<strong>

**Capítulo 2: Gamers**

_-P-perdí...-_

**Narrador POV**

Dijo Ben sorprendido.

-Esta chica... me ganó...- observó la pantalla -Sally... yo... ya no quiero jugar- agregó

-¡¿Eh?!, ¿Solo por que te gano una chica?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Sally, te recomendaría que no te acercaras a Ben, es un pervertido- Dijo Jeff pasando por el pasillo comiendo unas palomitas.

-¿Eh?- preguntó ella confundida.

-Vio a una chica desnuda, supongo que querra lo mismo de ti- agregó Jeff

-Jeff... este no es el momento- agregó Ben aun mirando la pantalla.

-Esta bien, los dejaré, no intentes violar a Sally- dijo entre carcajadas.

Ben se tiró al suelo y miró al techo sorprendido, Sally lo miro confusa, Ben no estaba pensando en el juego, Jeff le había recordado cuando vio a Melisa cambiarse, él la recuerda perfectamente, mostró una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo, pero todo se vio arruinado cuando pensó en la partida, su reputación, su nivel, todo se fue con ella, pero Ben tenía una manera de vengarse, una que no era una revancha, una que era la de un asesino, mostró una sonrisa diabólica mientras Sally lo miraba ya sin expresión alguna.

-Ben... ¿La mataras cierto?- preguntó mirandolo de la misma manera.

Él soltó una pequeña risa que parecía sollozo, poco a poco la risa se fue incrementando hasta casi escucharse como la risa psicópata de Jeff.

-La torturare, la hare sufrir de verdad, no dejaré que muera hasta que este satisfecho de su sufrimiento, morirá, y yo volveré a ser el numero uno- dijo en tono psicopata.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto la reputación de gamer?-preguntó Sally.

El la miró -Porque simplemente aqui no hay nada que hacer, y quiero ser el mejor en algo, y esto es lo que encontré-

-Entonces... te ayudaré, y veremos si la chica que viste era sexy o no- dijo Jeff que estaba rerecargado en la puerta aun comiendo palomitas.

Lo miró y ambos sonrieron como psicopatas.

-Bien, será hoy- le dijo mirandolo.

O

Melisa estaba ya en el colegio, solo pensando en esa partida Swat, donde ella ganó, venció a Ben en pocos minutos, pero no sabía el problema que iba a causarle esto, no sabía lo que Ben podía hacer por recuperar el primer lugar.

-Melisa, lee el siguiente problema-

-¿Uh?-

-Melisa, ¿Acaso no estas poniendo atención?- las pequeñas risas de sus compañeros sonaron por todo el salón.

-N-No yo...-

-Fuera de mi clase- interrumpió la maestra señalando la puerta.

-No espere, yo...-

-Dije- volvió a interrumpir.

A Melisa no le quedaba más opción que salirse de la clase, bueno, no era tan malo, saldría de la aburrida clase de Matemáticas dada por la anciana White, algo que lo hacía aun mas aburrido, lo mejor de todo ya era la ultima hora y eran las 8:23, ella sonrió saliendo del salón.

-¿Por qué sonríe señorita?, ¿Acaso cree que es bueno perderse mi clase?- Preguntó la maestra seguida por las risitas de los bastardos de sus compañeros.

-Sí, es muy bueno largarme de aquí, a sí no puedo oir las estupideces que ni se entienden y que salen por su boca- respondió y salió del salón dirigiendose a la salida de la escuela.

-"Me alegro salir de esa clase, hubiera salido a las nueve si no me corria de la clase"- pensó.

Ella caminaba por las calles silenciosas que estaban iluminadas por un tenue luz naranja del atardecer, ella escuchó unos botes de basura moverse tras ella, volteó rapidamente, notó algo blanco se asomaba, se detuvo con miedo y siguió observandio aquella bola blanca que se movia, esa cosa fue saliendo poco a poco, ¡Era un gato!, Melisa suspiró y siguió su camino.

O

Entró a su casa y como siempre no había nadie, subió a su cuarto como siempre a jugar, abrió la puerta, lanzo la mochila y tomó el control prendiondolo.

Pero alguien la tomó del cuello y la empujó hacia atras, ella se golpeó la cabeza mientras era axfixiada por un chico de sonrisa tétrica el cual no era Ben, ella aun tenia el control en la mano, golpeó la cabeza del chico con el control, el calló al suelo sobandose la cabeza, el bajó las manos sonrió y se quedo ahí.

-You shouldn't have done that- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Melisa volteó para encontrarse con la mirada de Ben, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y de nuevo no se podía mover.

-Pobrecita, nos tiene miedo- dijo Jeff sarcásticamente.

Los musculos de Melisa fallaban, sus manos comenzaron a temblas e hicieron que soltara su control.

-¿P-p-por que haces esto?- pregumto Melisa mirando el suelo con terror.

-Tu no sabes lo importante que es para mí el primer lugar ¿Cierto?, si no hay nadie que me quite el primer lugar, yo siempre seré el primero-

-Ben, lo siento... n-n-no quiero morir, por favor, no me hagas daño- Melisa cerró los ojos dejando que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a reir.

-¿Tanto miedo tienes?- Preguntó Ben.

-Si, tiene las curvas donde debe, lastima que es tan plana- Melisa miró a Jeff más asustada, no sabía lo que iban a hacerle y lo que dijo Jeff la aterro.

-¡Melisa!, ¡Ya llega...- llegó el padre de Melisa abriendo la puerta rápidamente.

El hombre miró a las chicos sorprendido, ambos salieron por la ventana.

-Papá...- dijo Melisa echandose a llorar.

El padre la abrazo y ambos bajaron para encontrarse con la madre, Melisa comenzó a explicar lo que sucedió.

O

-A ver si entendi, estabas jugando videojuegos, cuando un chico salió de la pantalla y te quería matar junto con su compañero.

-Si, se que es difícil de creer oficial, pero así fue...

Melisa caminaba de un lado a otro, como si fuera un león enjaulado, mientras el oficial la observaba rascándose la enorme barriga que tenia por delante.

-Mira, no puedo buscar a un chico que sale de una pantalla de televisión, es imposible que eso suceda... Pero, lo que si puedo hacer es recomendarte un psicólogo muy bue...

-¡¿Cree que estoy loca?!

Gritó Melissa azotando los puños contra la mesa haciendo gran estruendo.

-Calmate, solo digo que es imposible que lo que me estas contando sea real.

-¿Por que le mentiria?

-¿Problemas psicológicos?, ¿Para llamar la atención quizás?

-Mi padre vio a mis atacantes.

-Debe haber una explicacion, mira, te recomiendo que vallas a casa y...

-¿Volver a casa?, ellos saben donde vivo. Cada vez que me conecte ellos sabrán donde estoy.

-No puedo hacer nada sin pruebas.

Melisa salio de aquel cuarto y cerro la puerta de un portazo.

-Hija... ¿Que sucedió?

-No me creyó mamá.

La madre suspiro.

-No volveremos a esa casa por el momento, iremos a casa de tus abuelos. Iremos a recoger algo de ropa y luego nos iremos.

-Si, gracias mamá.

O

La familia bajo del auto negro y brillante, un auto viejo pero funcional. Melisa miró la casa y la ventana de su cuarto, recordó la escena y ella golpeando a un chico con el control de oro.

-No puedo hacer nada sin pruebas.

Repitió las palabras del policia.

-¿Que?

Preguntó el padre confundido.

-El control, seguro hay pruebas de cuando lo golpee.

-¡¿Eh?!

Melisa corrió y entro a la casa, sus pasos hacelerados subieron las escaleras de la casa y abrió na puerta de su cuarto rápidamente. Un brillo dorado que provenía del control siendo alumbrado por la luz de la luna hizo que se hacercara a él para tomarlo, toco el control pero unas manos frías cubrieron su boca y fue llevada hacia un lugar extraño, un abismo negro que estaba en su cuarto. Ella forcejeó, pero la persona que la tenía atrapada era demaciado fuerte. Cerró sus ojos, moría de miedo, sus pies tocaron una superficie plana y las manos que cubrían su boca la soltaron, abrió los ojos.

-Lo siento, creo que exagere un poco. Eres parecida a mi, seguro que entiendes lo que significa que te quiten el lugar mientras eres grabado.

-¿Q-que?

-Perdon, acepto mi derrota, incluso le pedí ayuda a Slender y me dijo que te trajera aquí, ¿Me personas?

Dijo aquel chico tiernamente.

-S-si, pero mis padres deben de estar preocupados, debería irme.

-D-de acuerdo, ¿q-quieres regresar rápido?

-¿Como?

Preguntó Melisa.

-¿Quieres regresar rápido si o no?

-Si, pero...

Ben tomó la mano de Melisa y corrió hacia una puerta que estaba en esa vieja casa, dio un salto el cual ella repitió y calló de nuevo en ese abismo negro.

-¡Kyaa!

Se escucho el grito agudo de la chica, una de sus fobias mas grandes era caer desde lo alto, miedo que en ese momento estaba experimentando. Ben se percato de ello, la tomo del brazo y la jaló hacia él para abrazarla.

-Tranquila, no te pasara nada.

Le dijo Ben al oído mientras seguían cayendo, ella se tranquilizó y cerro los ojos. Sus brazos se enrollaron en el cuerpo del chico, acto que a él le sorprendió.

-Le temo a las alturas.

Agregó ella abrazándolo mas fuerte.

-Tranquila, no hay de que temer, solo viajamos atra vez de la luz.

-Tengo miedo.

El se percató de que ya estaban cerca, la soltó lentamente y ambos tocaron el piso con sus pies. Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada tierna y escalofriante a la vez.

-Llegamos.

-G-gracias.

-Ya no tienes de que huir, no debo hacerte nada.

-Mis padres no aceptaran que nos quedemos aquí.

Ben se alejo unos pasos de ella.

-Debería irme.

-Si, yo también.

Ben se acercó a la pantalla, miro a Melisa y entro en aquella televisión.

Melisa tomó la ropa que necesitaba, y bajo con sus padres, quienes la esperaban desesperados y preocupados.

-¿Lista?

-Si mamá.

O

Melisa POV

Es aburrida la casa de la abuela, mas cuando no tengo que jugar. Prendí la computadora que mi abuela tenia en su casa y me conecté a mi correo.

_2 mensajes._

Di clic en la bandeja de entrada para leer los mensajes.

_Microsoft y bungie te felicitan!_

_Felicitaciones BelinMetal, por haber traído publico a nuestros servidores y por haber sido cliente creciente y especial._

_En agradecimiento enviaremos una consola xbox One dorada y te entregaremos 100 dolares a tu tarjeta de crédito._

"La jugadora numero uno" pensé, "Me agrada ese nombre".

Di clic al otro mensaje, el contenido me sorprendió.

_BelinMetal:_

_Siendo uno de los tres mejores jugadores del mundo, te invitamos a ver si de verdad mereces el titulo del mejor gamer, ¡Mercurit y Nerlel10 ya han confirmado!..._

Ben al parecer ya había confirmado asistir, ¿No se supone que es un jugador creepy?

_Ven y comprueba que eres el numero uno._

_Dirección.._

Estoy obligada a ir, no dejare que Ben me gane, yo seré la numero uno.

Envié un correo confirmando que iría, en pocos segundos recibí un mensaje con la lista de juegos que había.

-Halo, worms, fifa, call of duty, red dead redemption, letf 4 edad, gears...- susurré para mi misma hasta darme cuenta del último juego -¡¿Gears?!- grité haciendo que mis padres y mi abuela se molestaran -L-Lo siento-

-Melisa, a dormir

-si mamá-

Fui a la cama que me tenían preparada y cerré los ojos, poco a poco me quede dormida.

-No puedes escapar...Tu final se ha cerca... Nadie te salvara...- abrí los ojos de golpe al oír esos susurros.

Mire los alrededores para encontrarme con la sombra de un chico alto que parecia vestir una gabardina.

-¿Quién... eres?- pregunté en voz baja.

-Tu verdugo- despues de decir eso se fue desvaneciendo en la oscuridas.

-¿Verdugo?- pregunté para mi misma.

Me recoste de nuevo en la cama, ahora era incapaz de dormir. Mire la hora en mi celular, "01:43 AM".

"Que cordial verdugo, minimo me hubieras dejado dormir unas horas" pensé.

Intente dormir cerrando los ojos por un largo tiempo, incluso comencé a escuchar música clásica con mis audifonos, Moonlight de Beethoven sonaba a todo volumen en los pequeños chicharos azules colocados en mis orejas. Pero algo me impedia dormir, no era miedo, no era intranquilidad, la razón no la sabía. Pero tampoco sabía porqué no tenia miedo de la sombra.

"Duermete idiota, seguro fue tu imaginación" pensé.

Cerré los ojos, me estaba quedando dormida finalmente. La figura de un chico vino a mi mente, un chico que extendía su mano hacia mí, no podia ver nada de él, solo la palidez de su piel en su mano.

_-No estas sola-_ dijo.

En pocos segundos el sueño se desvaneció, como si quedara inconciente.

...

**Y bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero les haya gustado, yo me despido. Bye**


End file.
